El porqué de las cosas
by Eishel Panakos
Summary: OneShot: Hermione y Draco están en aprietos, porque cuando de niños se trata, no hay pelos en la lengua y la sutileza brilla por su ausencia.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Summary** _: OneShot: Hermione y Draco están en aprietos, porque cuando de niños se trata, no hay pelos en la lengua y la sutileza brilla por su ausencia._

* * *

 **El porqué de las cosas**

 **Capítulo único:**

El porqué de las cosas.

" _Si quieres tener una opinión sincera, solo has de preguntar a un niño"_

 **.**

La niña parloteó emocionada todo el camino sobre lo que haría con Teddy Lupin aquella tarde, Hermione le respondía con monosílabos y sonrisas dulces mientras caminaban por las calles del pequeño pueblo mágico cercano a Londres.

Giraron una vez a la derecha y al final de la calle, había una pequeña y acogedora casa de dos plantas que ellas conocían muy bien. La pequeña morena corrió hacia la puerta y golpeó varias veces con insistencia, hasta que un elfo domestico les abrió recibiéndolas con afecto y las invitó a pasar.

– La Ama Andrómeda está ahora mismo reunida, pero pueden esperar en el salón. ¡Iré avisar al Joven Amo! – Comunicó Winky.

– Gracias Winky – Dijo Hermione adentrándose en la casa.

La castaña tomó de una mano a la niña y juntas se encaminaron a la puerta que comunicaba con el salón, conocían la casa como las palmas de sus manos después de todas las visitas que hacían a la mujer y su nieto.

Hermione giró el pomo de la puerta y se quedó estática bajo el marco de esta, no estaba preparada para lo que le aguardaba allí, abrió sus ojos de par en par y los dejó fijos en la figura oscura que yacía sentada elegantemente en uno de los sillones.

 _Tan_ rubio. _Tan_ Malfoy.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Su voz sonó más instridente de lo que planeaba.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente y la pequeña niña lo notó, por lo que apretó la mano de Hermione preguntando de forma muda que era lo que ocurría, pero la bruja adulta le ignoró.

– Técnicamente, estoy visitando a mi tía. La pregunta aquí es, ¿qué hace la heroína de guerra en casa de una Black? – Devolvió la pregunta Draco, incorporándose sobre sus largas piernas y apoyándose sobre un bastón muy similar al que había usado antaño Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione se mordió el labio y lo examinó unos instantes, el chico no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron en el juicio de su familia años atrás, estaba un poco más alto, seguía siendo delgado y vistiendo de negro, tenía el pelo ligeramente más largo dándole un mayor parecido a su padre, y aquel enorme sello familiar permanecía en el dedo anular de su mano derecha, que sujetaba firmemente el bastón por la cabeza de la serpiente labrada en plata que lo decoraba.

 _Tan_ típico de un Slytherin.

Al joven rubio le encantaba dar esa imagen de aristócrata en decadencia y Hermione se tuvo que reconocer a si misma que le iba como anillo al dedo, no concebía la idea de ver a Malfoy con otro aspecto.

– Andrómeda y Teddy son como parte de mi familia – Dijo llanamente.

El chico alzó una ceja por sus palabras y sonrió cínico, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Se limitó a evaluar a la joven que parecía haberse quedado estancada en sus años en Hogwarts, su pelo seguía hecho un desastre, y sus ojos igual de feroces que siempre le devolvían una mirada desconfiada, había adquirido algunas curvas con los años pero nada muy llamativo, ni del gusto de él por supuesto, además seguía vistiendo como una _muggle_.

 _Simplemente horrible_ , sentenció para sí.

Se percató de un _detalle_ que hasta el momento había pasado por alto, la pequeña niña que sujetaba de una mano Hermione y que era la viva imagen de la bruja.

– Oh, vaya Granger. ¿Has sido una _chica mala_? – Preguntó burlón caminando unos pasos hacia ellas, con el fin de encontrar las siete diferencias entre las dos féminas.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Cuestionó sin retroceder, estaba intentado intimidarla y no planeaba darle el gusto.

– Hablo de la mocosa de tu derecha – Aclaró señalándola son su bastón.

Hermione apartó de un manotazo el bastón de la cara de la niña, si se descuidaba era capaz de sacarle un ojo.

– No soy una mocosa, cumplí hace un mes ocho años – Dijo la niña colocando sus manos en las caderas y apuntando con dignidad su naricilla hacia el techo.

– Después de _eso_ , no puedes negarme que es tuya – Agregó con fingida seriedad, Hermione resopló en respuesta.

– No te importa mi vida, Malfoy.

– Es curiosidad, pensaba que eras una remilgada, lo último que me esperaba era que tuvieras una hija – Argumentó mirándola con diversión – ¿También hay un marido?

– Claro que sí, tengo a _mi_ marido encadenado en las mazmorras de _mi_ mansión – Dijo con voz oscura.

Draco sonrió por la ironía en sus palabras y decidió seguirle el juego.

– Me alivia saber que no es Weasley, ya que él sería incapaz de pagar los gastos que acarrean una casa de esas dimensiones.

Hermione le miró desafiante en respuesta y decidió ignorar sus ganas de responder al comentario por mucho que la enervara que se metiera con sus amigos, parecía que habían vuelto a sus años en Hogwarts y esto podría convertirse en una batalla sin fin.

Al menos uno de los dos tenía que comportarse como un adulto.

– ¿Quién es este señor? – Preguntó la niña.

– Un tipo que solía conocer en el colegio – Respondió con crudeza.

– Eres muy ruda, soy algo más que alguien que conociste en el colegio, soy tu némesis – Aseguró el rubio mientras volvía a tomar asiento en el sofá y sorbía de su copa.

– Lo que sea – Dijo quitándole importancia.

– Yo me llamo Emma Granger, ¿Y tú? – Preguntó con inocencia mirándole con sus grandes ojos miel, Draco se sintió un poco perturbado por esa mirada tan pura y a la vez, tan parecida a la de Hermione.

– Draco Malfoy – Respondió con indiferencia esperando una reacción a su nombre, pero la niña ni se inmutó – Así que, ¿Emma Granger, eh?. ¿Tan insoportable eres que ni un embarazo hizo que el pobre hombre se quedara contigo? – Dijo con malicia dirigiéndole su mirada a la castaña.

La joven bruja frunció el ceño y le devolvió una mirada envenenada. Era una lucha de hielo y fuego.

– Es mi prima, idiota – Dijo molesta por sus palabras.

La niña fue a decir algo, pero Hermione sacó automáticamente un Knut de su bolsillo y se le entregó a Emma, que cerró la boca de golpe feliz. Draco no entendió nada y la invitó, con un gesto de sus cejas, a dar una explicación de que había sido eso, pero la castaña se limitó a contestar ' _cosas de muggles'_ y por supuesto, no volvió a insistir porque a él no le interesaba nada del Mundo Muggle.

– Tu familia es _muggle_ , ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Preguntó curioso, aunque ya tenía una leve idea de lo que ocurría allí.

– Resultó que ella también es bruja, una bruja como tú y yo – Le aclaró moviendo un dedo entre ellos dos para dejarlo más claro.

– Yo prefiero llamarme mago, gracias – Comentó haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

– No te hagas el listo conmigo, Malfoy – Moduló molesta la castaña – Has entendido perfectamente lo que quería decir.

Se formó un denso silencio en la sala, Hermione comenzó a pasarse el peso de un pie a otro sin saber muy bien cómo debía actuar ahora, no tomó ninguna decisión hasta que apareció Andrómeda seguida de un muy feliz Teddy.

– ¡Emma! ¡Tía Mione! – Gritó lanzándose primero a los brazos de la niña y luego a los de Hermione.

– Hola cariño, ¿hoy tocaba el pelo azul? – Preguntó juguetona mientras removía el sedoso pelo del metamorfomago. El chico asintió sonriendo.

– Querida, es un gusto tenerte aquí – Andrómeda besó las mejillas de Hermione para luego hacer lo mismo con Emma – Ahora mismo estoy reunida con mi hermana Narcissa, solo será por una hora a lo más – Aseguró estrechando sus manos con cariño.

– No te preocupes, fue culpa nuestra por no avisar de que vendríamos de visita. Emma estaba ansiosa por venir al Mundo Mágico y pasar a ver a Teddy – Contestó Hermione guiñándole un ojo al pequeño que enrojeció avergonzado.

– Bien, los niños pueden jugar mientras, ¿está todo bien si te dejo aquí sola? – Preguntó dándole una mirada elocuente a su sobrino para el cual, no pasó desapercibido y bufó en respuesta.

– No hay ningún problema – Mintió la bruja encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Cuando Andrómeda desapareció de la habitación, Hermione miró a los dos niños sentados en el sillón frente a Draco, cuchicheando entre ellos y dirigiéndole miraditas que ellos pensaban que eran _discretas_ al rubio, él se veía bastante molesto con eso.

– Bueno, niños pueden ir a jugar. Yo esperare aquí hasta que Andrómeda se desocupe – Los alentó la bruja.

– Preferimos quedarnos aquí con vosotros – Aseguró Teddy desde su posición.

En ese momento se materializó sobre la mesa una bandeja con té y pastitas, tanto Teddy como Emma se abalanzaron sobre los dulces haciendo que Hermione riera y que Draco los mirara con disgusto por sus modales o falta de ellos.

Hermione tomó asiento junto al rubio, ya que era el único asiento libre, la tensión era palpable entre ellos y el silenció podía cortarse con un cuchillo, Draco siguió bebiendo de su copa de whisky de fuego, y ella se sirvió una taza de té, más por tener las manos ocupadas que por otra cosa.

Tan distraída estaba en la taza entre sus manos, que no se percató del momento en el que Emma se acercó a Draco y atrapó entre sus manos el bastón del rubio.

– No toques eso, niña – Automáticamente Emma se echó hacia atrás y el chico apartó su bastón dejándolo fuera de su alcance.

– Lo siento – Susurró la pequeña.

Draco no dijo nada. Hermione se sintió en la necesidad de defender a Emma y se volteó para mirar a Malfoy para intentar explicarle lo ocurrido.

– Tiene una fascinación absurda por las serpientes. Las encuentra hermosas, Merlín sabrá porqué – Apuntó Hermione.

– ¿De veras? – Preguntó lacónico el rubio.

Hermione se quedó sorprendida de recibir una respuesta de Malfoy, pensó que le ignoraría y no mostraría la mayor intención de entablar conversación con ella.

– Sí, cuando ingrese en Hogwarts iré a la casa de Slytherin – Aseguró Emma con convicción y orgullo.

– ¿De veras? – Volvió a repetir Draco, pero esta vez soltó una risa de incredulidad al terminar.

Hermione se dio cuenta del tono burlón del chico, esperaba que no dijera nada desagradable, Emma no sabía mucho sobre la guerra, no quería crearle prejuicios ni que se sintiera inferior por ser hija de _muggles_ , y la castaña sabía que Draco podría ser muy cruel si se lo proponía.

Se echó hacia delante en su asiento y le dio un suave apretón a la mano de Emma.

– La casa Slytherin será muy afortunada de tener a una chica tan inteligente como tú – Sonrió sincera.

– Tengo mis reservas – Apuntó el chico, Hermione le dirigió su mirada más seria.

– Es probable, que gracias a ella _Slytherin_ gane la copa de las casas después de tantos años sin obtenerla – Contratacó la chica haciendo hincapié en que durante sus años de estudio jamás la consiguieron.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes para luego bufar con hastío.

– Emma, mi primo Draco estuvo en esa casa – Comentó Teddy sin percatarse de la batalla verbal de los adultos.

– ¿Estuviste en la casa de las serpientes? – El rubio asintió aburrido – ¡Eso es genial!

– Yo era el príncipe de Slytherin – Se pavoneó frente a la niña que lo miraba con adoración.

 _Genial_ , pensó Hermione.

– Presumido, deja de engatusar a la niña – Lo acusó Hermione mirándole sobre su hombro – ¿Y tú a que casa irás cariño? – Preguntó al pequeño de pelo azul.

– Yo iré a Hufflepuff, como mi madre – Nombró con orgullo.

– Eso es muy dulce, Teddy – Susurró la bruja mayor mientras le dirigía una sonrisa de aprobación.

– Sí, cumples todas las _aptitudes_ para ser un tejón – Sonrió socarrón Draco, aunque el niño ni se dio cuenta y le sonrió.

– ¡Malfoy! – Siseó por lo bajo con desaprobación.

– No estamos en Hogwarts, Granger. Y tú no eres Mcgonagall castigándome por mal comportamiento así que, relájate – Pronunció de forma lenta el rubio desafiándole con la mirada a rebatirle.

Mientras tanto, Teddy había seguido con su verborrea sobre todo lo que haría cuando fuera al colegio de magia y hechicería.

–….Y protegeré a Emma, y cuando seamos mayores nos casaremos ¡y tendremos doce hijos! – Aseguró mirando con seriedad a Emma que le devolvió una brillante sonrisa de aprobación.

– Si no he entendido mal – Se involucró Draco en la conversación – ¿Una hija de _muggles_ quiere ser de _Slytherin_ , se va a casar con un _Hufflepuff_ _,_ y juntos van a sufrir el _síndrome Weasley_ para tener una manada de niños de pelo azul eléctrico y nariz respingona de marisabidilla? – Los niños asintieron sincronizados – No hay nada más _surrealista_ – Concluyó.

– Ellos pueden ser lo que quieran ser – Farfulló molesta Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

– Hay cosas que son simplemente _improbables_ – Comentó como si tuviera en su poder la verdad absoluta dejándose caer sobre el respaldo.

– No había nada más surrealista que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy compartiendo un sofá y charlando y déjame decirte, que está pasando, _justo ahora_ – Refutó la castaña.

Acto seguido, el rubio pellizcó en un brazo a Hermione haciéndole saltar en su sitio.

– ¿Pero qué haces?, ¡serás animal! – Dijo sobándose la parte adolorida.

– Tan solo quería comprobar que esto no era un sueño – Comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

– Esto no funciona así, Malfoy. ¡Se supone que tienes que pellizcarte a ti mismo! – Le gritó apartándose todo lo que pudo de su lado, por si se le ocurría volver atacarla.

– No soy tan estúpido como para infringirme dolor a mí mismo, Granger – Aclaró.

– Has dicho una palabrota – Habló Emma estirando su mano hacia Draco.

– ¿Y qué? – Respondió.

– Por cada palabrota que dices tienes que darme un Knut, son las reglas – Volvió hablar agitando la mano frente a su cara, Hermione comenzó a reír porque fue ella la que comenzó ese juego. Draco apretó la mandíbula con disgusto, ahora entendía lo de _'cosas de muggles'_.

– No voy a darte nada, no participo en estúpidos juegos _muggles_ – Sentenció lacónico.

– ¡Pero tienes que hacerlo, has dicho una palabrota! – Le apoyó Teddy.

Hermione sonrió cálidamente y apoyó la mejilla sobre un puño cerrado, observando la interacción. Malfoy estaba perdiendo los nervios, se daba cuenta de que el rubio no tenía contacto muy seguido con niños, y por algún motivo eso le divertía.

Draco, ajeno a los pensamientos de la castaña, y con tal de no seguir con aquella absurda discusión de las palabrotas por más tiempo, dejó veinte galeones sobre la mano de la niña que le devolvió una miraba asombrada.

– Con esto me cubro las espaldas, voy a decir más palabras mal sonantes a lo largo de la tarde – Comunicó petulante, Hermione rodó los ojos.

– ¿Por qué no puede ir Emma a la casa de las serpientes? – Preguntó Teddy retomando la conversación anterior.

– Porque las niñas de _su clase_ no van a Slytherin – Sentenció el joven como si eso lo explicara todo.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ahora Emma – ¿De qué _clase_ soy? – Esa inocente pregunta provocó que lo brazos de la castaña se erizaran.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada de advertencia al rubio antes de que contestara.

– Eres hija de _muggles_ , y los hijos de _muggles_ no van a la casa de Slytherin. _Punto_ – Fue rudo, pero la castaña lo prefirió así que diciendo sandeces de sangrepura.

Vio la carita de decepción de Emma y Hermione sintió su pecho encogerse.

– Pero a mí me gustan las serpientes, y el color verde, ¡y soy ambiciosa! – Dijo desesperada por que el rubio le apoyara – mi prima Mione siempre me lo dice.

– Es demasiado _ambicioso_ por tu parte el querer ir a esa casa – Aclaró alzándole una ceja.

– El Mundo Mágico se está renovando, Emma. Y si tú lo deseas con mucho ahínco, serás una Slytherin – Interrumpió Hermione de inmediato antes de que el rubio hiciera llorar a Emma.

La niña le devolvió una sonrisa brillante a su prima, ya no había rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos, se lanzó a sus brazos y Hermione la rodeó amorosa.

– Voy a vomitar – Molestó el chico para romper el momento cariñoso entre la dos chicas – Por supuesto, es totalmente normal que quieras ir a Slytherin, eso no lo discuto, es mejor que ser de Gryffindor.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Emma mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de la castaña.

– Se lo regalan todo, son los lame culos de Hogwarts – Confesó en falso tono oscuro.

– ¡ _Malfoy_ , controla tu lengua bífida delante de los niños! y no existen favoritismos en Hogwarts – Protestó indignada.

– Claro que sí, el discurso de Dumbledor cada año era algo así como: Bienvenidos a Hogwarts donde todos los alumnos son iguales, excepto Harry Potter, él no, míralo allí sentado con su cicatriz, sus gafas de segunda mano y su cara de estúpido, ¡20 puntos para Gryffindor! – Vociferó imitando la voz del profesor.

Hermione tuvo ganas de reír por su triste imitación pero se controló, no estaría bien reírse de una burla hacía su mejor amigo.

Y ella también era Gryffindor y a mucha honra.

– ¡Estás siendo ridículo! – Dijo en su lugar tapándose la sonrisilla que luchaba por escapar de sus labios, aunque no pasó desapercibido para el rubio sus fracasos intentos de ocultarla, por lo que sonrió complacido.

– ¿Por qué los odias? – Preguntó de nuevo Emma, los dos adultos ya estaban empezando a cansarse de tantas peguntas.

– Si quieres ser una Slytherin, debes comenzar a odiar a los Gryffindor, es la primera regla que aprendes cuando entras a Hogwarts – Comentó con tono aburrido sorbiendo de nuevo de su copa.

– ¡Pero no quiero odiar a mi prima Mione, ni a mi tío Harry, ni a mi tío Ron!

– Entonces no eres digna de Slytherin, asúmelo niña – Soltó con crudeza haciendo que se llenaron los ojos de la pequeña de lágrimas.

– Malfoy, deja de asustar a la niña – Lo regañó limpiando las mejillas de Emma.

– Dejen de llamarme _niña_ , ¡soy Emma! – Gritó enfurruñada.

– Parecen un matrimonio – Aseguró Teddy llevándose a Emma de nuevo a su lado en el sofá, donde la consoló.

La castaña y el rubio se contrariaron por las palabras del peliazul y se volvió a instalar entre ellos la incomodidad y tensión de hacía un rato. Hermione sacudió su cabeza para olvidarse de lo que había dicho y decidió animar a su pequeña y de camino, dañar un poco el orgullo del rubio.

– Cariño, Malfoy habla desde el resentimiento, no odia a Harry, solo está molesto porque tío Harry no quiso ser su amigo cuando estábamos en el colegio.

– Pero que mierdas estas diciendo, ¡yo jamás seria amigo del cara rajada! – Vociferó haciendo que las aletillas de su nariz se agitasen.

Resultó muy gracioso a los ojos de la castaña.

– Eso es porque tu orgullo está herido, él rechazó _tu mano_ en primer año – Dijo haciendo hincapié en el desplante.

– No has escuchado nunca eso de mantén cerca a tus amigos, pero a tus enemigos aún más.

– _Claro que si, Malfoy_ – dije con ironía provocando que el chico cuadrara su mandíbula enfadado.

– ¿También odias a mi tía Mione? – Preguntó ahora Teddy con pura inocencia.

– Por supuesto – Aseguró tan rápido que los niños le miraron con los ceños fruncidos. Hermione no se esperaba otra respuesta, aunque esperaba una larga retahíla de insultos hacía su persona.

– ¿Por qué? – Y de nuevo la maldita pregunta que estaba volviendo loco a los dos adultos de esa sala.

– ¿Y por qué no? – Devolvió Draco cansado de ese juego de palabras. Los niños eran agotadores.

– ¡Teddy preguntó antes! – Chilló la niña.

– Era una repelente, sabelotodo, comelibros, amiga de Potter y Weasley y de Gryffindor – Hermione estuvo totalmente aliviada de que la palabra sangresucia no saliera de su boca – Con eso es suficiente para odiarla.

– ¿Y tú lo odias? – Le preguntó ahora a Hermione.

– Sólo… no me cae bien – Respondió ganándose una mirada afilada por parte del rubio.

– ¿Por qué? – Volvió a preguntar Teddy.

– Porque no se portaba bien conmigo, se burlaba de mí y se mostraba superior.

– ¡Por Merlín!, Era un niño, Granger. Decía muchas tonterías y tú me lo ponías muy fácil con esos aires de metomentodo – Se defendió.

– Pues no pareces mucho más mayor en la actualidad, Malfoy – Respondió con fingida tranquilidad.

– Podéis arreglaros ahora, ya no estáis en el colegio – Propuso Emma aplaudiendo de la emoción por su gran idea y siendo apoyada por Teddy.

– ¡Jamás! – Pronunció con rapidez Draco.

– ¡Imposible! – Respondió Hermione.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntaron los dos niños a la vez con sus grandes ojos tristes mirándoles fijamente.

– Son cosas de adultos. Cuando seáis más mayores, os lo explicaré – Comentó la castaña para salir de aquel embrollo en el que se había metido.

– Probablemente, Granger os contará la versión de la historia distorsionada. Así que, acudir a mí si queréis la versión real de los hechos – Apuntó con seriedad mirando a los niños.

– ¿Por qué no ahora? – Volvieron a preguntar.

– Porque no es el momento, ni el lugar. ¡Fin de la conversación! – Habló Hermione poniéndose de pie y andando por la habitación visiblemente agitada – Deberíais iros ahora a jugar, esta conversación se está volviendo absurda.

Draco tuvo que concederle por una vez su apoyo, aunque no de forma verbal, eso jamás, tan solo asintió levemente y se mantuvo inmóvil en su asiento. El rubio estaba deseando que su madre acabara de una vez de solucionar sus asuntos con su tía para poder irse de allí, no soportaba a los niños y no soportaba a Granger.

– ¿Es porque estabais en bandos diferentes de la guerra? – Susurró Teddy mirando de uno al otro con miedo de que se enfadaran por su pregunta.

Hermione miró de reojo a Draco que le devolvió una mirada inescrutable, la castaña no sabía cómo enfrentar esa pregunta, estaban tocando terreno pantanoso.

– Entre otras cosas – Moduló quitándole hierro al asunto con un encogimiento de hombros.

– La abuela me dijo que Cissy y Draco no son malos. Y ella nunca miente – Los defendió Teddy y el rubio lo miró sorprendido por sus palabras aunque se le paso rápido el asombro, el niño quería ser un Hufflepuff, era lógico que intentara defenderlo.

– Sí, bueno. No son malos en toda la extensión de la palabra – Apoyó a medias la bruja mayor.

– ¿Que insinúas Granger?. Porque hubo un juicio y los Malfoy ya pagamos por nuestra participación en la guerra – Siseó molesto el chico, Hermione le miró de forma interrogante.

– No me refería a la guerra, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts tampoco es que fueras un angelito, _Draco Jodido Malfoy_ – Comentó la chica colocando un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, más para desviar la atención de esos ojos metálicos que otra cosa.

– Era imposible no serlo cuando eras tan predecible y fácil de incordiar – Contraatacó Draco mirándole con furia.

– Eres idiota – Lo atacó como si tuviera trece años. Emma alzó la mano estirada hacia su prima esperando su Knut – ¡Él ya te pagó por los dos, Emma! – Le dijo señalando al rubio, Emma se encogió de hombros resignada y volvió a sentarse en su sitio.

– ¡Y tú insufrible! – Le devolvió el rubio, parecía que los años no pasaban entre ellos, seguían igual.

– Tú siempre me dices que todo el mundo se merece una oportunidad – Recriminó el pequeño niño a Hermione.

Golpe bajo. La castaña mordió su labio con nerviosismo.

– Cuando aquel niño en la escuela me tiró de las trenzas y yo le pegué un pisotón, tú me hiciste pedirle perdón – Apoyó Emma a Teddy.

– Eso es _diferente_ , tesoro – Aseguró la bruja, estaba entre la espada y la pared, esos diablillos resultaron ser más listos que ella.

– Haz lo que yo te diga pero no lo que yo haga – Concluyó Emma cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Esa niña era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, Hermione se debatía entre sentirse orgullosa o decepcionada.

– Acaba de aflorar el gen Granger – Se jactó Draco y la castaña lo fulminó con la mirada.

 _Emma tiene razón_ , pensó la castaña.

– Prediquemos con el ejemplo, Malfoy – Pidió Hermione parándose frente al rubio.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó confundido.

– Ya me has oído, no lo voy a repetir – Dijo haciendo rechinar los dientes.

– ¿Y qué pretendes?, ¿qué nos demos un abrazo como si fuéramos patéticos Hufflepuff? – Comentó sarcástico dirigiéndole una mirada de desaprobación.

– ¡Hey! – se quejó Teddy.

– Lo siento chaval, pero es patético que voluntariamente quieras ir a esa casa – Respondió con crudeza.

El pequeño frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

– Será suficiente con que me estreches la mano – Volvió a intentarlo Hermione extendiendo la mano frente a su rostro.

– ¿Pero, estás hablando en serio? – Los ojos de Draco le miraron desorbitados, era curioso, porque hasta aquel momento a Hermione siempre le parecieron unos ojos fríos y calculadores y ahora parecían dos hermosas lunas llenas.

– Los niños imitan a sus mayores, tenemos que comportarnos como adultos y enseñarles el valor de _perdonar_ y dejar atrás nuestras diferencias – Pronunció con voz de marisabidilla.

– Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, yo no debería estar aquí, aguantando a estos mocosos y mucho menos a ti – Se quejó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

– Pero lo estas, y ahora estrecha mi mano Malfoy, venga _maldita sea_ – Siseó enfadándose.

Sin previo aviso, Draco alzó la mano y sacudió con fuerza la de Hermione, las chipas saltaron entre ellos provocando que se separaran con la misma rapidez que se unieron.

– ¿Qué me has hecho? – Le acusó el rubio frotándose la mano para eliminar el hormigueo.

– ¿Qué me has hecho tu a mí? – Contraatacó la chica.

– ¡Me has electrocutado!, maldita Gryffindor. Ves Emma, los leones no son dignos de confianza – Aseguró el rubio diciendo por primera vez el nombre de la niña, gesto que la hizo sonreír.

– No seas ridículo, solo fue un poco de electricidad – Chilló Hermione harta.

– ¿Cómo dos núcleos de varitas hermanas reconociéndose? – Preguntó inocentemente Teddy.

– ¡Sí! – Se miraron horrorizados por lo que eso podría significar – ¡No! – Corrigieron automáticamente.

Durante un minuto nadie habló, Hermione apartó los ojos de Draco desconcertada y los posó sobre su té que ya estaba frío, se dispuso echarse otro nuevo cuando las palabras de Teddy le hicieron derramar el contenido de la tetera.

– ¿Por qué la miras así?

– ¿Así, cómo? – Preguntó desconcertado Draco.

Hermione se dispuso a limpiar el desastre que había ocasionado, para luego observar atentamente el intercambio de preguntas entre los chicos.

– ¡Así! – Teddy hizo partícipe a Emma y ambos abrieron muchos los ojos con los labios levemente separados y miraron fijamente al rubio.

– No lo hago – Se quejó Draco.

– Sí, si lo haces – Aseguraron los críos.

– Si eso es verdad, no es nada halagador, da miedo – Intervino divertida la castaña.

– No, no la miro. No la miro en absoluto, ¡me hacéis ver como un psicópata! – Refutó enfurruñado como un niño, se estaba poniendo a la altura de Teddy y Emma.

Hermione rodó los ojos divertida por la situación.

– ¿Por qué mientes? – Volvieron a la carga los pequeños.

– No lo estoy haciendo – Dijo exasperado, estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza.

– Sí, si que lo haces – Contratacó sin dar tregua Emma.

– Esta niña es tan odiosa como tú, Granger – Dijo Draco mirando molesto a Hermione.

– No, no lo es – Respondió juguetona imitando a los críos que le sonrieron en respuesta, aunque la sonrisa murió rápidamente en sus labios al darse cuenta _con quién_ estaba bromeando.

– ¿Tiene novia Señor Malfoy? – Preguntó educadamente Emma.

Hermione le alzó una ceja interrogándola mudamente pero la niña solo le sonrió en respuesta.

– No – Respondió secamente.

– ¿No? – Cuestionó Emma sorprendida, a ella le había parecido un hombro muy guapo.

– Tengo _novias_ – Sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, Hermione sonrió sarcástica.

– Fanfarrón, mentiroso – Lo acusó, él se limitó a sonreír abiertamente, la castaña se sorprendió, porque ella jamás lo había visto sonreír así.

– Mi prima Mione tampoco tiene novio – Dijo como si nada.

A Hermione no le gustó el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Carraspeó para hacer notar su incomodidad, pero la cría era tan lista que la ignoró deliberadamente.

– ¿Y? – Cuestionó el rubio.

– Mi tío Ron la dejó – Aclaró.

– ¡Emma!, eso no era necesario – Dijo avergonzada la chica sin querer mirar al rubio.

– Es muy triste que la comadreja te dejara y no al revés. Siento hasta lastima por ti – Comentó con fingido dolor.

– Cállate imbécil – Masculló.

– ¿Te gusta mi prima? – Interrogó de nuevo la niña.

– ¡No, por Merlín! – Dijo horrorizado por la simple posibilidad de que algo así sucediera.

– ¿Por qué no?

– ¡Por qué no! – Concluyó – Merlín, Granger. Esta niña tiene pensamientos perturbadores.

– Tía Mione es muy guapa primo Draco – Dijo Teddy dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

– Tu definición de _guapa_ no coincide con la mía – Contestó el rubio echándole una ojeada a Hermione que le frunció el ceño, en cierta forma estaba insultándola.

– He escuchado a muchos hombres decir que ella es guapa – Respondió haciendo enrojecer a Hermione.

– Si hablas de Potter o Weasley, ellos no cuentan – Aseguró burlón.

– No hablo de ellos – Dijo el niño provocando que Draco frunciera el ceño.

– Sí, el arbusto que tiene por pelo impresiona a cualquiera – Arrojó contra la castaña.

– La envidia te corroe por mi densa melena ya que tú te estas quedando calvo, tu frente parece más amplia de lo que era la última vez, _querido_ – Le devolvió hiriente.

– ¡Como te atreves sabandija insignificante! – Insultó el chico.

– ¿Usted también es un metamorfomago como Teddy, Señor Malfoy? – Preguntó Emma parando la discusión entre los adultos.

– No, ¿a qué viene eso? – Dijo desconcertado por el cambio de tema.

– Entonces, ¿por qué tienes ese color tan extraño de pelo? – Cuestionó sin fiarse del todo de su respuesta.

– Es natural, es genética – Respondió mientras se atusaba la cabellera hacia atrás.

– No tienes porqué mentirme, no soy tonta – Respondió enfurruñada, obviamente no le creía.

– Tesoro, no te está mintiendo. Es verdad, su color de pelo es rubio platino, ¡todos los Malfoy lo tienen así! – Dijo divertida Hermione, Draco se sintió satisfecho por su intervención pero le duro poco – Tendrías que haberlo visto cuando iba a Hogwarts, llevaba el pelo tan relamido hacía atrás, que parecía que tenía una vaca dándole lametones todas las mañanas como peine – Soltó una carcajada por el recuerdo y la niña le siguió en sus risas.

– Yo creo que tu color es _cool_ – Dijo Teddy adoptando la apariencia de su primo para transmitirle su apoyo, Hermione tuvo que reconocer que se veía adorable con su aspecto de mini-Malfoy – En mi familia todos tenemos colores de pelos raros, ¡Cissy lo tiene mitad rubio y mitad negro!.

Todos rompieron a reír por el comentario, y aunque ni ellos mismo se percataron, cualquier persona que los viera pensaría sin dudar por un segundo que se trataban de una familia divirtiéndose.

– Yo creo que hacéis una bonita pareja – Dijo Emma como si nada, cortándoles de raíz las carcajadas a Hermione y Draco.

– Esta niña está loca, deberías considerar ingresarla en San Mungo – Sugirió Draco por lo inadecuado de su comentario.

– Los niños son así Malfoy, no tienen filtro, son inocentes y lo ven todo blanco o negro. Obviamente, no está siendo racional – Le defendió Hermione, aunque ella misma se sentía perturbada por ese comentario.

– ¡Pero es verdad!, se ven muy lindos – Siguió Emma, incomodándolos aún más.

Draco siempre pensó que lo mejor de ser pequeño era la pureza e inocencia que les caracterizaba, pero después de esta experiencia, consideraba seriamente no tener hijos jamás ya que la inocencia de estos podía llegar a ser un dolor en el trasero.

– Esta conversación se está volviendo absurda y ya no la aguanto más – Sentenció irritado.

– ¿Se ha enfadado? – Preguntó Teddy.

– Eso parece – Respondió Hermione echándole un vistazo a la vena palpitante de la frente del rubio.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntaron los niños a la vez.

Hermione ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que esa misma pregunta había salido de sus bocas, era exasperante.

– ¡Qué se yo!, es Draco Malfoy, siempre está enfadado.

– _Granger_ – Gruñó – vamos a salir de aquí. Deja a los mocosos que jueguen mientras mi madre y mi tía terminan – Sentenció con decisión.

– ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó Hermione.

– _Porque_ mi paciencia ha sobrepasado su límite y no puedo, _ni quiero,_ volver a escuchar esa pregunta en lo que resta de día – Siseó con voz amenazante mientras se colocaba la capa.

– No puedo irme simplemente y dejarlos aquí – Dijo un poco como excusa, estaba deseando librarse de los interrogatorios de los niños, pero no sabía cómo sentirse con el hecho de salir a la calle con Malfoy.

– ¿Por qué no nos lleváis con vosotros? – Propuso Emma.

– Por encima de mi cadáver – Farfulló Draco.

– Pero, ¿por qué? – Preguntó ahora Teddy.

– Es una salida de adultos – Respondió sin más el rubio.

– ¿Cómo hacen las parejas? - Cuestionó con sumo interés Emma.

– No, no, no, ¡NO! – Se adelantó aclarar la castaña roja como una amapola.

– ¿Por qué no? – Volvió a preguntar ladeando la cabeza con confusión.

– Salgamos de aquí, ¡YA! – Masculló irritado el joven rubio, Hermione tuvo que estar de acuerdo, ya era suficiente.

La castaña dejó castos besos sobre las frentes de los pequeños y se acomodó su chaqueta _muggle_.

– Sed buenos y en cuanto Andrómeda se desocupe, que me envíe una lechuza – Pidió.

Se encaminaron hacía la salida seguidos de cerca por las miradas penetrantes de Emma y Teddy.

– Esto no significa que seamos amigos – Puntualizó Hermione.

– Me rompes el corazón, Granger – Dijo con teatralidad el rubio.

Una vez que el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, Emma miró a Teddy con la perspicacia digna de una Slytherin.

– _Es evidente_ , que se moría de ganas por estar a solas con mi prima.

– Nos ha puesto de excusa.

La niña asintió de acuerdo.

– ¿Por qué los adultos mienten tanto? – Peguntó Teddy.

– No lo sé – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Pero me ha gustado que tu primo Draco estuviera hoy aquí, me ha hecho ganar mucho dinero – Sonrió feliz.

– Sí, mi abuela siempre dice que Cissy tendría que lavarle la boca con jabón.

Ambos niños rieron divertidos y se miraron mientras evaluaban sus opciones para lo que restaba de tarde.

– ¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez mágico?

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un dramione que se me ocurrió el otro día, es un poco para compensar a todas aquellas lectoras que se quedaron triste con el oneshot de **Todos los pétalos, dicen que sí** ;)

¿Lo han disfrutado? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿No son adorables Teddy y Emma? ¡cuéntenme!

 _ **Deja un review si quieres pasar una tarde con Draco (L)**_

 _Eishel Panakos_


End file.
